Wait For Me?
by ThisWasOnceAnActiveAccount
Summary: Cheren asks Touko why she was so determined to search for someone who doesn't want to be found. Slight grandmastershipping hints (mostly checkmateshipping).


Hey guys! I'm kinda new in the Pokémon fandom here so...(The last time I played Pokémon was when it was still Gen 1) I hope my first ever Pokémon fic isn't that bad? And warning! This is not beta'd so if you see any grammatical mistakes, please don't be afraid to tell me! I appreciate constructive criticisms :D Also inform me if ever the characters are OOC :)

So, the pairing for this fic depends on you readers. However, just want to say that I'm a checkmateshipper myself...so yes, I think there are more hints of them here. :) I used the Japanese name for White/Hilda since I prefer her Japanese name, though I honestly don't know the Pokémon's Japanese name so I apologize for the inconsistency!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The image above is edited by me, it will soon be replaced by an artwork made by me XD

* * *

Cheren watched his best friend-slash-rival-slash-champion of Unova prepare her bag of resources and Pokéballs, Samurott and her other Pokémon spread all over her room as they helped her pack. If her team noticed him, then they were doing a very good job on hiding it— they didn't even turn to glance the moment he showed up in front of her door. He raised a brow at the scene, though, slightly surprised that her room could be_ this_ messy even _without_ a Pokémon battle.

After deciding he'd had enough of just standing by and staring at her room, he knocked on the door, wanting his presence to be known before going in. As expected, Touko stopped from muttering incoherently and looked around, grinning the moment she saw him.

"Cheren! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough to count the mess, that's for sure." He gave her a smirk, earning him a playful glare before she invited him inside. In which…he saw as a challenge. Arceus forbid, if someone saw her room right now, they'd think a Tornadus trashed it out of angry rage! But still, he managed to come across without stepping on _any_ of her clothes _or_ Pokémon healing products.

"I should earn a badge for that." He teased the moment he reached her, earning him yet another glare _and _an added punch on the arm.

"Shut up, it's hard to pack when I don't know where the journey would take me."

Cheren's mouth slightly twitched at her answer. Of course, he didn't forget the reason _why_ she was packing in the first place, and it was also the cause of why he was here. He was silent for a moment, watching her as she packed with resolve in her eyes. In the silence, though, she went back to rambling about what she should bring and what she might possibly encounter in her trip.

He adjusted his glasses and stared at the picture laid on top of the bed, the picture of the three of them before traveling around Unova. It was all so simple back then: he wanted to become champion, Belle trying to find her purpose in the Pokemon world, Touko wanting to travel and meet more Pokemons. And there was also the fact that she wanted to be champion, like him.

And she achieved that.

Yes, it all sounded so hard at first. But now that the phase had come to an end, it all looked so simple. Simple compared to the task that Touko was determined to do.

"Are you sure about this?" Cheren decided to ask in a soft whisper, turning to let her see how serious he was. Maybe they have traveled separately when they first started, but _still_, they met along the way. One call from the transceiver about a meeting here or there, it was easy. However, it was different now. He wanted to pursue becoming a GYM leader this time around, and Belle was planning to stay with Professor Juniper, wanting to be her understudy.

And Touko wanted to search for N.

One call wouldn't bring them together as effortlessly as before. Touko planned to travel to lands outside his reach, there's a big possibility that she'd be gone for _years, _and who knows when she'd be back? He wouldn't say it out loud but he knew he was going to miss her, and the trials she might face worried him to no end.

Touko paused from what she was doing and looked back at him with a soft expression, smiling faintly. "Yes. Yes, I am." She answered confidently, giving her full attention to Cheren.

Cheren pursed his mouth for a moment, thinking if he should still ask the thing that's been nagging him. But still, he wanted to know—he _needed_ to know_. _He didn't want her to leave him with so many questions in mind, he knew he would regret it, and now was not the time to leave any of those behind.

"But…why?" He finally gathered the courage to ask, licking his lips. He was surprised at how cold his lips felt but didn't let it show; only looking at her deep blue eyes.

Touko gave him a long stare before breaking the eye contact first, tilting her head down at the picture of them three, taking it with her hand. "You remember that time I saved you from the bullies that broke your glasses? Our first meeting?" She suddenly asked, taking him off guard.

Cheren's brows furrowed in confusion, trying to suppress a blush from forming on his cheeks as he nodded. "What does _that_ have to do with this?" Did she have to bring up that memory, of all memories? It was the most pathetic, after all.

He heard her giggle gently in return, placing the picture on top of her bag. "It's similar, in a way. N left with so many questions unanswered, and it feels like a mission to me. I want to save him, Cheren." She responded, caressing her Samurott before turning to face him again, her eyes filled with fire. "I can't back down knowing that he's out there somewhere, still lost. He was brought up in the wrong environment and with the wrong ideals. His parting words were a mystery and yet at the same time, an opening. I can't just leave him be." She ended, determination laced in every word.

Her answer made him chuckle softly, brushing his hair back. Guess old habits die hard.

"Guess there's no stopping you now, huh." Was all he could say, sighing— such a stubborn woman. Touko only beamed at him, shaking her head as she placed the picture of them neatly inside her Pokémon card holder, looking at it with fondness in her eyes.

"Well , I'm all set." She declared, closing her bag-pack and wearing it around her back, grinning. Cheren nodded, smiling at his friend. "Yes, you are."

He helped her tidy up her room a little and watched her call back her Pokémon before heading out to say her goodbye's, accompanying her down the stairs to their living room. There were only three people waiting for her, which might seem a few to some but for Touko, it was enough. Her mother just gave her an enthusiastic hug, telling to her to call every now and then and that she was proud of her; Professor Juniper gave her some TM's that might help her on her way, complimenting her for a job well done; Belle was the only one crying from the bunch, hugging Touko as she let her know how badly she and Cheren would miss her while she's gone. It had been a simple yet unforgettable farewell; one that he was sure would keep her smiling along the way. Once they were finished, he insisted on escorting her till they reached the beach on Route 18, walking side by side.

It didn't take long, though. No sooner, they were already staring at the last rays of sunset, their shoes dusted with rocky sand.

"So…this is it." He heard her whisper, the salty wind of the ocean making her hair fly in the most unusual way.

"This is it." He agreed, looking towards the darkening sky.

He kept quiet as she moved away from him and closer to the water, taking out a Pokéball and calling out Samurott. She gave her companion a friendly pat before looking back at Cheren, an unreadable expression on her features.

"Hey! Can you promise me something?"

Cheren blinked in surprise but nodded, cocking his head to the side. "Yeah?"

She then proceeded to ride on the back of Samurott, giving Cheren a wide grin once she was securely seated on the Pokémon's back ."Wait for me?" she asked with a smile.

He gave her a long stare before chuckling, adjusting his glasses.

She didn't even need to ask.

* * *

Reviews and CC's are much appreciated :D (chapter edited! Thank you X! ;u;)


End file.
